


OMT casting

by TheWinsomeWasp



Series: One More Time [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinsomeWasp/pseuds/TheWinsomeWasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly for the OC's so ignore if you don't like them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huxley Davis

[](http://s1073.photobucket.com/user/4thewinsomewasp/media/chris-hemsworth%20as%20Huxley%20Davis_zpsum0fqizk.jpg.html)  


	2. Michael Biehn as Marc Davis

alt="Michael Biehn as Marc Davis />

"


	3. Ann-Margret as Stella Kaufmann

alt="Ann-Margret as Stella Kaufmann" />

 

"

Stella in her youth

 

"


	4. Helen Mirren as Elizabeth Corcoran

alt="Helen Mirren as Elizabeth Corcoran" />

 

"


	5. Chapter 5

alt="Jerry Lewis as Albert Kauffmann" />

 

"


	6. David Schwimmer as Todd Kauffmann &  Tannis Burnett as Lorraine Kauffmann

alt="David Schwimmer as Todd Kauffmann" />

" 

alt="Tannis Burnett as Lorraine Kauffmann" />

"


	7. Michael Ealy as Chris DeLuca & Lindsay Connell as Tracey Grabowski

alt=" "Michael Ealy as Chris DeLuca />

"

alt="Lindsay Connell as Tracey Grabowski" />

"


	8. Jason Schwartzman as Niles Anderson  & Jenny McCarthy as Lena Orr

alt="Jason Schwartzman as Niles Anderson" />

" 

 

alt=" Jenny McCarthy as Lena Orr "/>

 

"


	9. Stephen Amell as Judson Honeycutt  &  Laura Allen as Shelley Gorman

alt="Stephen Amell as Judson Honeycutt" />

" 

alt="Laura Allen as Shelley Gorman" />

"


	10. Daphne and the Girls

alt="Makyla Smith as Daphne Chanders" />  
" 

alt="Lindsay Murrell as September Dae" />  
" 

alt="Christina Ricci as Tracy Payne" />  
" 

alt="Claire Danes as Monica Horvath" />  
" 

alt="Sarah Michelle Gellar as Brittney Poppins" />  
"


	11. The boys

alt="Paul Walker as Paul Miller III" />  
" 

alt="John Stamos as Mike (Hieronymus) Miklos" />  
" 

alt="Robert Mauirell as Devon" />  
"


	12. Parents

alt="Paul Bettany as James Dae " />  
" 

alt="Al Pachino as Frank Payne" />  
" 

alt="Karyn Parsons as Rhonda Chanders" />  
" 

alt="David Starthaim as David Anderson" />  
" 

alt="Sandra Bullock as Drusilla Anderson />  
" 

alt="Louis Mandylor as Stavros Miklos" />  
" 

alt="Vincent Van Patton as Paul Miller Jr." />  
"


	13. Assorted others

alt="Bruce Willis as Ron McDonald" />  
" 

alt="Alain-Fabien as Ian Chadwick" />  
" 

alt="Dean Cain as Wade McLeod" />  
" 

alt="Wesley Snipes as Noxie" />  
"


End file.
